Mercy Island
|Zone Name=Mercy Island |Splash Image=Splash_MercyIsland.jpg |Zone Map=Map_MercyIsland.jpg |Type of Zone=Villain City Zone |Level Range=1-8 |Trainer=Arbiter Diaz, Arbiter Richard |Task Force Contact=''none'' |Event=''none'' |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , , |Plaques=Lorekeeper I |Day Jobs= , , , , , , , |Enemies=Arachnos, Hellions, Infected, Legacy Chain, Longbow, Rogue Island Police, Skulls, Snakes |Connecting Zones=Cap Au Diable, Port Oakes |Lines=Black Helicopter Line, Rogue Isles Ferry |VidiotMaps File=mercy_island }} __toc__ Overview Mercy Island is the first place a villain goes after leaving the Galaxy City tutorial, or if they choose to bypass the tutorial, or are creating a Soldiers of Arachnos. As a beginner-level zone, most of the enemies are levels 1-8. Here, villains will meet their first contact, Operative Kuzmin, and begin to make their presence known to the powers that be. They begin in an area called Mercy, which also plays home to their first trainer: Arbiter Richard. Nearby they will find a Quartermaster, Black Market, Tailor, Architect Entertainment and Base Portal. A short distance away they will find the Rogue Isles Ferry and Black Helicopter Transport. Many new villains will take the opportunity while in Mercy to participate in the Death From Below, a co-operative sewer trial that provides rapid experience and rewards. During the events surrounding the Destruction of Galaxy City (Issue 21), Longbow invaded Mercy Island and as a result Arachnos lost direct control over the northern part of the island. Arachnos responded with new Arbiters, and a new plan to handle the influx of people from destroyed Galaxy City. Old contacts fell away and are no longer available, and new contacts rose to take their place - some of whom Villains met during their time in Galaxy City. NOTE: Soldiers of Arachnos must do a single mission from Alan Desslock before they can take missions from Operative Kuzmin. History (Copied from City of Heroes official Web site http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/geography/the_zones_of_the_rogue_isles_m.html) In the days before Arachnos, Mercy was a lone town resting on the low banks of a large island. It was home to some fishing outfits and more than a few wintering pirates, but frequent disappearances and tales of bizarre snake-like creatures kept the population to a minimum. Lord Recluse claimed this lonely spot of land shortly after his rise to power. Fort Cerberus was erected and patrols dispatched to discover the truth of these “snake-men.” The creatures were found in great numbers, but Arachnos’s overwhelming firepower quickly pushed them back into their warrens. Over the next decade, Mercy grew and the snake-men were forgotten. They were far from dead, however. They had simply retreated deeper into the bowels of the earth. Lord Recluse knew full well the “Snakes” remained, but he was content to leave a few survivors for future study and possible use in his plans of world conquest. The Rikti War and the many opportunities it presented changed Recluse’s focus in the new millennium. The Snakes were forgotten and allowed to multiply. A year after the Rikti defeat, they rose from their warrens and rampaged through Mercy. Arachnos repulsed the mutants, but Lord Recluse mysteriously—and quietly—left the lower end of the island to the Snakes. The creatures had proved quite powerful, and he felt they could be studied and put to use in many of his secret operations. The Snake-infested area of Mercy also provided Lord Recluse with another useful purpose—a proving ground for super-powered beings. Those with promise are brought here and tested with a series of tasks to determine whether they have what it takes to survive. Those who do are tracked for possible recruitment into Arachnos’ ranks. Those who don’t are left to fend for themselves, becoming prey to the stronger. However, with the destruction of Galaxy City and invasion of the island by Longbow, much has changed. Contacts Trainers * Arbiter Diaz (Fort Darwin: -4114.4, 159.1, -3072.8) * Arbiter Richard (Mercy: -1216.9, 246.4, 152.5) Regular Contacts ; Level 1-7 * Operative Kuzmin (Mercy:-1219, 243, -88) : └►Fire Wire (Mercy: -2726, 239, 139) : └►Doctor Weber ((Mercy: -1037, 238, 525) ; Level 5-7 * Lt. Harris (Darwin's Landing:-533, 98, -1295) ; Level 5-19 * Dr. Graves (Mercy:-1066, 239, -9)) ; Level 15-19 * Seer Marino (Fort Cerberus '':-3042, 176, 1330) Special Contacts * Alan Desslock, Soldiers of Arachnos Contact (''Mercy:-1298, 258, -431) Zone Events Major events * None Lesser events * None Important Locations Neighborhoods * Mercy is the neighborhood south of the wall that, along with Darwin's Landing, forms most of the island. The Mercy Island Arachnos Headquarters is located in the building behind Arbiter Richard. A Black Market truck is located between the doors to the Port Oakes Ferry and the doors to Fort Cerberus. (Level 1-4) (Music) * Darwin's Landing, the large neighborhood that forms most of the northern part of the zone, contains Lt. Harris. (Level 5-7) (Music) * Fort Cerberus is the small Arachnos fort in the southeastern part of the zone. Ghost Widow's tower is located here; Seer Marino is also located here, in addition to the Black Helicopter Line. (Level 5-7) (Music) * Fort Darwin is the north-eastern fort (Level 5) (Music) Exploration Badges Plaques * Lorekeeper I - This monument is right up against the wall that splits the zone between Darwin's Landing and Mercy. It is 90 yards west of Mongoose. Coordinates Day Jobs ;Common ;Villian-Specific ;Hero-Specific Stores * All Quartermasters sell Levels 5, 10, and 15 Training Enhancements * Alan Desslock sells Levels 1 and 5 Training Enhancements and Small Inspirations * Operative Kuzmin sells Small Inspirations * A Black Market can be found in the south easy area of the Mercy neighborhood. * A Merit Vendor is located next to the market. * A Nurse is found at the Field Hospital, just a few yards west of the base portal. She sells Small Inspirations. * Seer Marino, located a few yards north east of the Black Helicopter Transport, sells Levels 10 Training Enhancements Small Inspirations. Transfer Points * The Rogue Isles Ferry can be found south of the Mercy neighborhood, and can take villains to most zones in the Rogue isles. * The Black Helicopter Transport, located in the Fort Cerberus neighborhood, can also take villains to most zones in the Rogue isles. Enemy Groups * * * * * * * External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Mercy Island Category:Villain City Zones Category:Villain Zones